I Reject Your Reality, And Substitute My Own!
by FeeptheNinja
Summary: It would be a TV series if I could animate! Miku and Zatsune are the new kids at the Vocaloid Mansion. And... what happens? Read and find out. Many many many pairings later. My aim is to break your brain.


**Because I'm unable to animate a T.V. show. I present to you- Vocaloid: I Reject Your Reality, And Substitute My Own!**

**Yeah.**

**More chance of finishing.**

**Um... just- just read.**

**nothereisnothemesong WHAT'S IT TO YOU.**

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

_Knock knock knock._

"Mmmph."

_Knock knock knock._

"Mmwha'? S' not 11. I have more-"

"Oh for the love of Christ! Get _up_, Luka, the new kids are gonna be here in like ten minutes!" Meiko yelled through Luka's door, exasperated.

Immediately, she heard a thump and a muffled vocalization that sounded suspiciously like Luka had just cursed out her rug in Spanish.

"Alright! Alright! Don't go tripping over your rug, now, you've got like, what, three minutes. I'm sure you can make it. You've pulled off harder. I think." Meiko grinned as the pinkette tore down the hallway to the bathroom, nearly bowling over Haku in the process.

"... she's got to start waking up earlier..." Haku half-mumbled, half-whispered as she continued down the hall towards the stairs, not fazed in the slightest by Luka's Speed Racer performance.

"Hey, lil' sis, you gotta start speaking up if you want anything other than a bat to hear ya." Neru cuffed her gently on the head as she passed, carrying a box that Meiko wasn't sure what was in it. If there _was_ anything in it. Neru had been picking up a lot of empty boxes lately. God only knew exactly what she was planning to do with them.

Lily smirked as Meiko came trudging down the stairs, punching her playfully on the shoulder. "How long do you think it's gonna take those kids to get used to this place?"

Meiko considered it. "Judging from what I've heard about 'em, one will fit right in, and..." Mental math. "... the other will take five months, three days and seventeen hours."

Lily rolled her eyes. "We'll see. And I'm holding you to that number, by the way."

"Fine by me."

_Ding-ding-ding-ding-ding-ding-ding!_

"What, no dong?" Lily asked, holding out her arms. "Yesterday no ding, and today no dong! Am I going insane? Am I? **WHERE IS MY DONG?**"

Meiko looked halfway between laughing and crying. "I really hope that's the only time you manage to do that."

"Do what?"

Meiko sighed, and started off to get the door.

"... oh. Oh. OH. I JUST-"

"Yes, we all know what you just said. And for the record, you're female."

Meiko swung the door open, and was greeted by the sight of two young girls, with one very clearly attempting to hide behind the other.

"Hi!" The girl in front burst, a wide smile settling on her face. She was wearing what appeared to be a gray school uniform, with detatched sleeves and a teal tie. The tie matched the color of her hair, which went down almost to her heels in two long twintails. Her eyes were teal as well. "My name's Miku! Hatsune Miku! And this is my little sister, Zat!" She cheerfully introduced her sister, who was staring at the ground. They looked very similar, excepting that her sister had black hair and... well, she thought she'd seen red eyes before the girl started trying to melt into the ground. Her uniform was also open at her stomach, displaying her navel and most of her belly.

"Um... I'm... Zatsune." She mumbled, shifting awkwardly on her feet. "... and I'm only eleven months younger..." She said in a hushed whisper directed at Miku.

"Welp, we got another Haku here, huh?" Meiko said playfully, opening the door wider. "C'mon in, and meet everybody!"

Miku bounced right in, full of energy, but Zatsune looked like she was about to die of embarrassment as Miku dragged her inside by the arm.

"Hey!" Lily greeted, noting Miku's struggle in pulling her sister into the mansion. "You two the new Vocaloids?"

"Yep!" Miku cheered, accompanied by her sister's shy nod.

"Well, you look happy about it. Not so sure about her, though." Lily grinned and nodded in Zatsune's direction.

"Aw, she's just really shy. Mom used to call her a night jasmine, 'cause she only 'blooms at night'! Or, like when there's not that many people around! Y'know!"

"C'mon, I'll show you guys your new room." Meiko announced as she headed up the stairs, Miku and Zatsune following.

"You get a bunk bed." Meiko said, opening the door. "And I suppose I'll leave you two to fight over the top, mm?"

After she'd left, Miku turned to her sister. "Do you really want the top?" she asked seriously.

"Was that even a question?" Zatsune shot back. Her shyness slipped off effortlessly as she and her sister began another round of their form of arguing.

"Was that even an answer?"

"Was that even a metaphor?"

"Taco Dog lying in the sun!"

"Habanero Salsa peanuts!"

"Ace of Spades!"

"Acronyms!"

"Ninjas!"

"Alligators!"

"Corporation, Inc.!"

"Mightyena howling at the moon!"

"!"

"99 bottles of beer on the wall, 99 bottles of beer, take one down-"

"Pass it around-"

"98 bottles of beer on the wall!" They finished simutaneously.

"... who won?"

"Well, you did Nyan Cat. That's like ninety-seven and a quarter points." Zatsune pointed out.

"Yeah, but you finished with 99 Bottles of Beer, _after _a Pokemon reference. That nets you 75 chickens and three strawberry-shaped pears." Miku countered.

"Well... uh..." Zatsune thought for a moment. "... can I _please_ have the top bunk?"

"Yeah, sure. I never wanted it anyway." Miku shrugged.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

A few hours later, Zatsune was sitting outside. Her eyes roved over the backyard. There was a play set in the corner... so that must mean that at least _some_ younger kids lived here. And the large outdoor toys denoted that the older people probably screwed around on them too.

Was that a spider web rope hang?

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"So... who all is living here?" Miku asked Meiko, catching at her elbow for her attention.

"Oh. Well, off the top of my head, there's..." The brunette took a deep breath. "Luka, Lily, Haku, Neru, Kaito, Gumi, Rin, Len, um... Gackupo... or no wait didn't Luka kick him out for trying to grope her once too often?" Meiko wondered. "Yeah, I think she did. Anyway, there's also Miki and Teto."

Miku blinked. "A lot of people under one roof."

"Yeah, but we get along. Usually." Meiko shrugged.

"Oh- WHAT? WHAT DID I DO?" Lily yelled, dashing in the sliding glass door, soaking wet. "Geez, was that for the earlier shy comment?"

"What's what?" Miku asked, although she had a pretty good idea what was going to come next.

"Your sister is a crazy good shot with a Super Soaker!" Lily said, tipping her head to the side to dislodge the water in her ears. "She hit me from all the way across the lawn!"

"Oh. Um, I'll go talk to her." Miku laughed nervously, rubbing the back of her neck.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Captain! Explain your conduct!" Miku barked as soon as she stepped outside.

"Cap-Who?" Zat asked confusedly as she slid down the pole in the play structure.

"Oh. Not my Captain right now. Ehm... why'd you shoot Lily?"

"That was Lily? I thought it was those twins..." Zatsune mumbled.

"Rin and Len?" Miku had met them earlier inside. "Well, why'd you want to shoot them?" Under her breath, she added "A better question would be where the hell you got the squirt gun..."

"... they told me I couldn't."

"Couldn't what?"

"Hit them with a blast if I tried."

"... Oh, never mind." Miku sighed. "Let's just go in."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

_That night..._

"Hey. Zat. Y'awake?" Miku asked to the mattress above her.

"... barely..." Zatsune sighed drowsily. "What?"

"Look, they're all really nice people. You don't have to avoid everyone. You'll never get to know them if you don't talk to them."

No answer.

"... I get it. You'd rather be trimming a Velociraptor's claws. But still."

No answer.

"... fine. G'night."

A sleepy yawn. "Miku?"

"Yes?"

"Can you sing?"

Miku found it hard to keep the grin off her face at Zatsune's request. "Sure. What?"

"Well... I sorta liked that song you wrote... 'a song for your melancholic sleep'?"

Miku laughed quietly. "Sure."

_Three seconds before you would wake up you were woken up by God_

_The things you pick up with your hands are always the same in your diary_

_On the other side of the window a shining grey sea spreads out_

The tealette smiled as she heard her younger sister's contented sigh.

_In its center I watch you spinning with tired eyes_

_It's alright to close your eyes when you're tired_

_Since no one will be angry_

_Because the next day, when you wake up, I_ will_ be here _

Miku made a quick lyric change to avoid alarming her sister- although she didn't think it would matter as she listened to the even, quiet breathing above her.

_Calm down, good night..._

Miku ended there, seeing as Zatsune had already dropped off, and Miku felt no need to sing herself to sleep. _She probably needed me to sing, too,_ she thought with a frown. _She's been so nervous all day. I really hope she'll loosen up soon..._

And then Miku fell asleep too, ready to face practically anything the next day threw at her.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**Next "episode": Don't Pop the Bubble**


End file.
